Truce
by dwindlingfirepuss
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts was hard enough without Draco taunting her at every opportunity, but Hermione and Draco call a Truce in order to keep sane, as they are head boy and girl. Will they keep to the truce; or will they go further,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I hope you enjoy this! Please review :). Have a Great day!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot.

CHAPTER 1: Returning

Hermione got off the carriage and looked upon what she had called home for so long; where her magical life had started. But it didn't feel the same, it didn't feel like home. What was she thinking? Of course it didn't after what had happened there. How could it feel like home? She shuddered at the thought of the past, the memories of their eyes slowly creeping into her mind, not only the innocent that had been murdered, but the death eaters she had killed. She quickly turned away from the subject when she heard Harry calling her name. She quickly caught up with the rest of them, Harry, Ginny, George, Neville, Ron and that annoying brat, Lavender. Lavender glared at her before taking Ron's hand, and Hermione glared back, but did nothing. Why should she? Lavender wasn't worth it.

It hadn't been a tough decision returning to repeat her 7th year at Hogwarts; even though she was part of the 'Golden Trio' she still wanted her N.E.W.T.S, plus, she had been offered the position of head girl, which she of course could not turn down. And everyone else was going; so it would be just like old times, she hoped.

Hermione stopped in front of the doors to the great hall, remembering what had happened not so long ago in the Battle of Hogwarts, seeing their eyes again; she couldn't go in. Harry, Ron and the rest of them didn't have a problem, and she told them to go in.

"I need a moment," she shuddered, with tears in her eyes; not that anyone noticed; they just went into the hall. Hermione leaned against the wall and slipped down into a crouching position as she hugged her knees and began to cry. The tears went all over her robes, but she just couldn't stop.

She went on like this until she was interrupted but a familiar jeer.

'Malfoy,' she thought, with absolute horror. She looked up at the pale, blonde smirking boy.

He greeted her with a conversant insult "Well you've finally found your place, Mudblood, I always found it disgusting how you and your… kind, ate in the same room as us," he sneered. She didn't reply, she refuse to give him the satisfaction, she just looked into his sliver eyes with a hateful stare.

He continued by walking towards her. He slid down next to her, and stared into her eyes, still moving closer to her face until he was about a centimetre away from her. She maintained eye contact. It was all she could do.

He spat "So, what's wrong, Granger?"

"What happened to Mudblood?" Hermione retorted. He smirked still centimetres from her face.

"I'm sorry, Mudblood," He replied sardonically.

'Some things will never change,' she thought to herself, smiling.

He looked at her, confused by her response. "What are you smiling at?"

She replied contemptuously, "I was just thinking about how I can always rely on you..." this made him look more confused "...to be a complete and utter egotistical superfluous bigot who is incapable of standing on his own two feet."

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy snapped.

"Wait until father hears about this," she mimicked, laughing. He looked taken aback.

"No you wait until my father hears about this, he won't be best pleased," he exclaimed sarcastically.

She laughed so hard she snorted, her tears were gone, she suddenly realised Malfoy had made her laugh and she had an inkling he had meant to. And she was right. He had been looking at her and laughing for a good ten seconds before Hermione looked up him and he quickly turned away. Hermione didn't notice; she kept on laughing, until she noticed that Malfoy had jumped up with a disgusted look on his face. She had just brushed past him with her clothes, but she knew that was enough to set him off.

She smiled and got up, happy with his displeasure and pushed pasted him, making him more uncomfortable, she laughed and whispered in his ear "you're a bloody coward," before walking up to the door talking a deep breath in and walking into the great hall. She had missed the sorting ceremony, but she didn't care, she was hungry. She walked over to her friends and sat down.

"He didn't give you any grief, did he? I've been working on some new puking pastels that need testing if he has," George exclaimed cheerfully.

She knew he wasn't happy; he never was after Fred died. It wasn't surprising, but he tried hard to be, and seem to be, and sometimes she almost believed him. But his eyes were always sad and she could see it. Hermione smile while shaking her head.

"Honestly, he is too pathetic for that," she laughed.

As Hermione walk to the Head's common room she couldn't help but wonder; who the hell was head boy? After all, she would have to spend almost the whole academic year with him, it was then she realised that she had seen the head boy badge on someone.

"SHIT!" she thought aloud.

It was Malfoy.

Then came the moment she dreaded. She opened up the door to the common room, and took a step in.

She gasped. It was beautiful.

As she walked in, half the green and sliver wall turn red and gold. It was beautifully decorated and had Library, that she was so thrilled by, and made the other stuff just a bonus. She walked around, astounded with the beauty and size of the room. It was then she looked on the sofa, and saw Malfoy staring at her.

"What? Never seen anything grand before, Mudblood" he sneered.

"Well not everyone's parents went in league with V...vol...der...Voldermort in order to get their wealth!" she stuttered.

He looked angrily at her, before storming toward her. "Don't...say his name," he roared.

"Why? Am I not worthy of saying your 'lords' name," she had clearly crossed the line and she knew it, but she didn't stop "VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT!" she shouted.

"He is not my 'lord', you foolish Mudblood," he said, looking ready to hit her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she shouted and lifted her hand, up ready to hit him, but he grabbed it.

She sneered "Be careful you don't want to get my 'filthy Mudblood germs' on you," He didn't do anything he just stared at her.

Hermione sniggered, before releasing herself from his strong grip. But he quickly pushed her against the wall putting his hands both sides of her head. He lowered his head so he was less than centimetres from her face and he locked his gaze on her. She was shocked as he leaned in closer, and Hermione was unsure what to think. Part of her was egging him on, wanting him closer; the other was telling her to push him away.

He whispered, "Blaise, Pansy and some other Slytherins are coming in a bit, I would suggest you went to your room. My friends don't want your dirty blood anywhere near them, Mudblood," he spat.

He then left her standing there, shocked, and she quickly ran to her room. She was so angry she didn't notice the beautifully decorated red room, she just ran straight to her bed, and planted her head on her pillow.

She must have been asleep for a while; for she was woken up by the laughs of some Slytherins, and decided to storm down the stairs to shut them up.

She screamed, "Shut the hell up! Some of us want to sleep, you inconsiderate bigots."

Malfoy smirked and walked towards her, "Don't you talk to your blood superiors in that way, Mudblood."

"Don't you have any other insults? I mean, at first Mudblood is effective, but after a while it gets a bit mundane" she stated sarcastically, trying to maintain a steady tone.

"Well it's the perfect insult for you, why should I bother to find anything else? You're just a Mudblood, and that's all you'll ever be," he spat at her.

Before she knew it, his nose was bleeding. She had hit him.

He looked so angry, and his friends looked amused, well, all except Pansy who rushed to his side to tend to his wounds.

Blaise smiled at her, "Good job, Herms."

She was shocked; not only was he nice to her but he gave her a nickname. She smiled and nodded, before leaving the room to go to the Gryffindor common room. Blaise looked thoroughly disappointed. Draco shrugged off Pansy and swiftly said "I trust you can show yourself out," before stalking to his room. Pansy looked annoyed, and Draco knew it. He knew she was after his money, his name, his status, his blood, but he didn't care, he was too tired.

When Hermione got into the common room, everyone was there; George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and loads more, and they were all laughing.

"Oh Merlin, Mione what happened?" Ginny squealed running up to her, everyone turned to look at her.

Hermione was confused at first but then she realised it was the blood on her hands that had alarmed Ginny. "Oh, that? It's Malfoy's, I hit him," she smiled, realising how much she had enjoyed it. Ginny looked shocked, but everyone else cheered, and Harry, Ron and George all embraced her while laughing. She noticed Lavender glaring at her, so she hugged Ron closer, smiling.

"You might want to clean it off," Ginny looked a little put off, not that she didn't hate Malfoy as much as the rest of them, she just wasn't too keen on blood.

Ginny lead her to the bathroom. The silence was such a contrast from the loud common room. Ginny looked at her seriously "Why did you hit him?" she asked, clearly concerned.

Hermione just laughed, "He called me a Mudblood."

"But he always does. What was so different about this time?" Ginny pressed her for a more elaborate answer.

"I don't know. I got really angry and just hit him. I don't know why," Hermione herself was unsure why. She didn't like not knowing something, and this time she especially hated it. Ginny suddenly giggled before pulling her back into the party.

She must have been at the party for hours. She could've stayed for longer but she knew she had classes the next day. On her return, she quietly opened the door, hoping that no one was there.

"Don't worry, they're gone," Malfoy stated from the sofa. Hermione gasped at the voice.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, I just got angry and well... you know," she blurted out, before she even realised what she was saying. She was actually apologizing to Malfoy. She was mentally preparing herself for an insult, as he got off the sofa and walked over to her. He stopped right in front of her; he had healed his nose; and it now looked as if nothing had happened.

"I shouldn't have spoken to you in that way, Hermione. I deserved it. If we are going to get along as heads, we ought to be civil with one another, at least" He breathed, clearly finding it hard, but none the less it shocked Hermione. She was speechless that she could only stare into his eyes and give a slight nod in return. He didn't move, just stared into her eyes, and she felt like he was staring into her soul.

"Truce?" she whispered, her voice shaking slightly.

"Truce," he repeated, slowly and quietly.

Draco didn't want to look away. He wanted to look into her beautiful brown eyes forever, but he had to control himself. He walked away, leaving her standing there speechless and wishing he would stay. She walked to her bedroom shortly after he had disappeared into his.

He planted his head on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't get those big brown eyes out of his head, no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't help thinking about Grangers eyes. It angered him.

She was a Mudblood, he was a pureblood; 'it could never, should never, happen, and it won't' he thought. 'If this feeling doesn't go away, I will break the truce' he reassured himself 'what feeling? I just like her eyes' he argued with himself.

He punched the pillow with anger and confusion, how could he be even considering Granger, the Mudblood, in that light? He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, eventually complying with the thought of those glorious brown eyes.

She was lying on her bed trying, and failing, to sleep. All she could think about was those beautiful silver orbs, and she desperately tried not to, but she finally gave in to the thought.

'So what if he has beautiful eyes; doesn't mean I like him' she said to herself before she fell asleep.

It was the first night she hadn't dreamt of the war; of the eyes of the dead. Instead she dreamt of the beautiful silver eyes of the boy in the room opposite.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: anything but the plot is Not mine, as much as I wish it was.

A/N: Ok so I am going to write a sequel to 'The Feelings Mutral' in a bit, it should be up in lke a couple of weeks :) This is Chapter 2 please review and make me happy. Have a great day! Dedicated to Alex! (Sorry about the uncreative chapter name) :)

CHAPTER 2: The hospital wing

Hermione's eyes fluttered open; she wished she could sleep for ever; she wished she could just see His eyes. He wished the same, but hated himself for it. He woke up peacefully; then realising what he had dreamt of feeling sick, Draco looked in the mirror, and was disgusted with what he saw, he liked a mudblood's eyes, he might as well be a blood traitor. His father would be so disappointed; his mother would have a heart attack if they knew his thought on her. He violently cursed himself for having such feelings. He couldn't look at himself anymore. He ran to the bathroom to vomit, only to be bumped into by Hermione.

"You look dreadful," she said, concerned, "Not in that way in, in an ill way," she quickly stated.

"I'm going to be sick, now move" Malfoy snapped before gagging and running to their shared bathroom.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing," Hermione told Malfoy, before dragging him there.

Hermione had left Malfoy at the hospital wing complaining to Madame Pomfery, she rushed to her dorm to get her books; she didn't want to be late or unprepared for class.

She ran into transfiguration earning herself a questioning look from Professor McGonagall, she was just in time but she was usually early.

"I was taking Malfoy to the Hospital wing," she gave her excuse; everyone looked at her surprised, Ron glared at her, he would have preferred it if she had left him to suffer. She walk over to the only place left, it was next to Luna, as they had transfiguration with Ravenclaw.

Draco was fuming in the hospital wing, he was losing some of his precious education because of that mudblood, and she had probably planned it; probably because she wanted to get further ahead than him in classes.

He knew very well that wasn't the case; she was too nice, too considerate, too Hermione and he hated it.

He hated that he thought so highly of her, he hated how he envied her knowledge, he hated how he couldn't stop thinking about her, he hated how he thought she was beautiful, he hated that she was a mudblood, he hate how he could never be with her but most of all he hated how she would only ever see him as an 'egotistical superfluous bigot who is incapable of standing on his own two feet' and that she would never feel the passion toward him he feels toward her.

She couldn't concentrate, all she could think about was him, and it was getting beyond a joke. It wasn't as if she liked him, yet for the past few lessons she could only think of him, she was in potions, they were creating a memory erasing potion called 'perdere memoriae', she had Ron as a partner so naturally she was doing all the work, but this was hard due to the fact that all she could think about was Malfoy, and the potion colour resembles his eyes. Ron was proving to be little help.

"So Malfoy's sick, is he?" Ron spat.

"Yes," she stated, she was annoyed, it was hard enough for her to concentrate with Malfoy on her mind but with Ron's constant questions she wasn't sure she could do it.

"Good, serves him right," Ron muttered.

"Ronald Bilious Weasly, don't be so insensitive" Hermione almost shouted, she didn't understand why she was so angry, it was only Malfoy.

"So now you like him, do you?" Ron asked, with a venomous tone.

"No, but as I must spend most of my time with him; it would pay off if we were civil with each other," Hermione said, knowing it wasn't the reason, but unsure of what was.

"So that gives him an excuse; for those years of torment, becoming a death eater," Ron quickly retorted, he hated Malfoy and hated that Hermione had seemed to have forgiven him.

"Can you just leave it," She almost shouted.

"NO, I cannot," Ron shouted, everyone in the room turned there hear, but Professor Slugghorn was too busy, controlling what Neville's potion had turned into, to notice.

"Why on earth not Ronald?" Hermione asked, her harsh tone made Ron uncomfortable, she had never used that tone with him, it was always annoyed but in this tone there was hate, and what made it worse it was over Malfoy.

"It's because you're acting all chummy; with Malfoy!" Ron lowered his voice, it was sounding more innocent and hurt.

"It's for my own convenience," Hermione said sternly.

"But you're a mudblood," Ron exclaimed. Hermione was shocked; she stared at Ron "I didn't mean it like that," Ron was too late, she was angry, she was mad.

"What did you mean it like then?" she was shouting, how dare he, she knew he didn't mean it like that but she didn't think he would ever call her that. Before she knew it there was a sharp pain in her stomach she was covered in blood, she had stabbed herself with the knife she was cutting the venom sack of a poisonous dragon with, 'SHIT!' she thought the poison was probably in her blood by now. She fell to the ground. Everyone rushed over towards her, including Professor Slugghorn; he had sorted out Neville and his failed potion.

"Get her to the hospital wing immediately, Ron," she heard her teacher shout. Ron picked her up and started walking to the hospital wing.

"It's going to be, ok," he kept on whispering to her. She stared at him.

'Not for him it bloody isn't' she thought to herself, before losing consciousness.

Hermione was draped across the bed still unconscious and still covered in blood; Madame Pomfery had given her the antidote and was trying to keep her temperature stable; Ron was angrily looking a Malfoy and feeling guilty; and Draco was trying to look like her didn't care and that he didn't want to kill Weasly for being a part of this incident.

Hermione may have been unconscious but her mind was most defiantly not dormant, it was frantically coming up with ideas to get back at Ron. She could use Malfoy as a weapon, but all her friends would hate her for it. 'Malfoy wouldn't help any way,' she thought. She was in pain, but her anger was much more. She heard voices; Ron was telling Madame Pomfery what had 'happened', he was under-exaggerating, a lot an awful lot. He made it seem like she just stabbed herself of her own accord. She wanted to scream the truth, she wanted to slap Ron. Was she the only one who saw through his lies?

Draco could tell Weasly was lying; Hermione was too clever to do that, she would never be so foolish, He must have done something. He hated Weasly, he was not worthy enough to be her friend, and she was too good for him. Why she tolerated him he did not know, it was ridiculous she was smart enough to know that Weasly with his hand-me-down robes wasn't good enough for her. What was he thinking? She's a mudblood, of course she isn't good enough, and Weasly is a pureblood, as much as he hated to admit it. It should be Weasly being too good for her, but it wasn't Hermione was probably too good for anyone. He looked over at the bleeding girl, his anger boiled up inside of him; he wanted nothing more than to curse Weasly into the oblivion.

"What did you do to her?" He pushed, while getting up and walking to Weasly, immediately regretting it, he vomited on the floor. Madame Pomfery rushed him to his bed giving him a stern look for getting out.

"What does it matter to you, Malfoy?" Weasly spat walking over to Malfoy.

"She is head girl and as head boy it matters to me, now what did you do her?" Malfoy declared.

Ron scoffed, "You don't care; so don't pretend you do,"

Draco wished that he was pretending or at least he could pretend not to care, but he couldn't and he didn't know why. "I never said I cared, just that it mattered so I can administer the punishment necessary," He lied; He did care and he was going to give Weasly much more than the punishment necessary.

"I did nothing you wouldn't," Weasly smirked. If Draco wasn't so ill he would have hit him.

"And what exactly is that?" Draco pushed, he sounded angry.

"None of your bloody business, Malfoy," He almost shouted, Draco was about to shout back at him, when Hermione made a noise. Ron and Draco rushed over to her bedside, Draco felt sick but he didn't car he wanted to see that she was ok, he wanted to see her, he wanted to look into her big brown eyes and just lose himself in them. He looked at the pale girl, what used to be frizzy hair had turned into gentle curls which spread across the white pillow, Her once bucked teeth were strait, her face had matured. This was the first time Draco properly looked at her and he thought she was beautiful.

Madame Pomfery rushed in and shooed off the two boys, she went to Hermione's bed side, looking to see if the bleeding girl was conscious.

Hermione felt the most excruciating pain; it was almost as bad as when Bellatrix tortured her. She felt like her skin was being ripped off. She tried to cry, but the tears burned her as they fell down her face; so she tried to stop but she couldn't. Her eyes slowly opened but she couldn't see anything properly only in red. She screamed and screamed; she didn't know what else to do. There was too much pain. She wanted someone to hold her and tell her it would be ok. But they didn't all she hear were worried voices.

Draco could hear the screaming of the bleeding girl, it was torturing him to see and hear her in such pain. He should've been ok with it; though he never was, not when Bellatrix tortured her and certainly not now; emotions were boiling up inside of him. Before he could barely take it, but with resent developments of his feelings towards Granger; it was killing him. He couldn't help her, he couldn't reassure her, he could hold her, he couldn't do anything; he could just sit there and feel sorry for himself.

"Can't you make it stop?" Malfoy tried not to cry.

"Inconsiderate git; she's in pain," Weasly scowled.

"I meant the pain; can't you make the pain go away?" Malfoy poorly rearticulated.

"Sure you did," Weasly muttered.

"Mr Malfoy; I afraid it's not as simple as that; if it was I would have stopped her pain ages ago," Madame Pomfery explained. Malfoy nodded slowly.

Hermione let out another scream, much louder and much hoarser, it was almost a cry. Tear rolled down her face, increasing her pain. Her back arched; she was sweating, screaming, crying out in pain and he could do nothing. She started to cough out mucus like blood, her back arching when she screamed. He head and hand were shaking, her hands desperate to hold on to something, she finally grabbed on to the bed linen, holding it hard. Her eyes were rolling around in her skull, bloodshot.

Draco couldn't contain himself anymore; the tear started streaming down his face. He felt so hopeless; so helpless; so useless. He could just watch as she slow yielded to the torture, it was tormenting him.

"This is your fault Weasly," He sobbed. Ron was crying as well, he couldn't talk he opened his mouth to try and verbalise but he fail completely only letting out a moan. "It's your fault," he shouted hoarsely, pulling at his hair violently. "It's your fault," Draco whispered; he kept repeating this; rocking back and forwards with his head rested violently on his knee; his arms wrapped tightly around his shaking legs.

A/N: Action packed chapter, YAY. I should probably move a bit slower but I'm not going to. PLEASE review. And have an absolutely fabulous day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; J.k Rowling owns everytime other than the plot :)**

**A/N; I loved writing this chapter, I was considering doing a family one-shot similar to this one, Please review!**

CHAPTER 3: An Oh so perfect life.

Draco sat by the unresponsive girl, Madame Pomfery had left and he didn't want her thinking no one was there for her, he squeezed her hand tightly in his; knowing that he would probably never touch her soft slender hands again. This thought should have pleased him but it did the opposite, when he touched her it felt right like he was meant to be there.

The pain had finally subsided, and she returned to her unconscious state. Yet she could think strait; she couldn't remember what had happened; she couldn't process anything that had happened properly; the only thing she was sure of was the pain.

She could still hear and feel everything, she felt her hand being lifted, and she knew who it was, Malfoy, but still had no idea why. He started stroking her hand with his thumb; it felt like she was being stroked by an angel. She heard him whisper reassuring things, and somehow she believed him; she believed that the pain would stop; she believed she would be ok; she believed that he would take care if her.

Draco tried to resist the urge to pick up Hermione and hug her; but he couldn't, he sat on her bed; wrapped his arms around the unconscious girl and put her on his lap, rocking her back and forwards; whispering reassuring words into her ear. He even kissed her head; he should have felt like he regretted it, but he didn't. It felt so right, holding her; reassuring her; being with her.

He wished it was simpler; that he could just hate, but he could never do that, even as a child he couldn't hate her, and now it seemed he couldn't live without her. He hated being dependent on people, but it felt as though if she wasn't there he would have no purpose; like his life would become a mundane worthless task.

She stirred in his steady grip he eagerly looked at her; hoping she would wake; hoping her pain would be gone; hoping she would be okay. Her eyes elegantly fluttered open, and looked at boy holding her; he looked back concerned. She felt safe in his grip; like nothing could hurt her. She smiled up at him. He smiled back at her, his smile warmed up her cold corpse like body.

"Are you okay, what did Weasly do?" Draco asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Hermione shrugged of the question. Draco considered persisting with it but eventually decided that he would ask when she is better.

There was an awkward silence; they were still in each other's arms; each of them looking intensely into the others eyes; each slowly leaning toward the other; each desperate for the touch of the others lips upon there's.

The closer they got the more natural it felt; the more they desired one another; the more they needed each other. They got closer and; closer and; closer; closer; closer. Before they knew it Draco had darted back into his bed and Hermione was pretending to be asleep; as Madame Pomfery walked into the silent room; unaware of the massive sexual tension between the beds on the opposite sides of the room.

She checked Hermione's temperature before leaving the room stating she would be back in half an hour. Draco hurried over to Hermione's bed side only to find that she had fallen asleep; he mopped back to his bed; slowly falling asleep himself; imagining the mudblood's lips on his.

'Maybe it was just a dream maybe it didn't happen,' she thought to herself, hoping it wasn't the case. Her eyes violently opened when she heard a rustle of the bed opposite, she jolted up to find Draco getting out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly.

"I'm going to our common room, I don't need to stay here anymore," Draco chuckled.

"But I want you to," Hermione begged, "I would get really lonely," she added pouting.

"I'm afraid that's out of my power, I have to go to lessons, for, unlike you; I don't know everything," He laughed, before walking up to her bedside, leaning in, he whispered "Get well soon, I don't want to do all the head duties myself."

She laughed as he left the room, she immediately missed his presence. She sat in silence of her own presence for a couple of minutes before falling back to sleep.

She felt relieved to wake up without the pain, but sadness swept over her when she realised the blonde boy she so desired to see was not in the bed opposite. She knew she shouldn't miss him, but she did, she felt dependent on him; she usually would find the thought of being dependent on someone degrading and insulting; but this time she liked it; she wanted it; she knew it was true. She then saw the ginger hair of a Weasly slowly manifest by her bed; she hoped it was Ginny, but much to her dismay it was Ron.

"You ok, we have been so worried about you; when I told Ginny; about what happened and the state you were in she broke down completely, it took hours to calm her down. Please tell you're ok, I feel so bad, I should have never," Ron stopped and glanced at her, he had expected her to interrupt him and tell him it was alright and that he was forgiven, but all she did was give him the awkwardness of silence and a glare.

Anger started to boil up again, he breathed in slowly before giving his angry response "Oh so that…that ferret is allowed to call you 'mudblood', yet if I should even utter it I should be given the evils and glares, God…Why are you girls so bloody complicated?"

"The reason is because I expected better of you Ronald, When Malfoy says it, it's just him, and his way of being a bigot, but with you… you have no excuse you were brought up seeing us as equals, were you not? You respected me, and now you turn around and say that awful word, I was surprised to say the least, and absolutely furious. I thought you were better than him, are you?" She rambled on, retaining an annoyed yet hurt sound throughout her speech, although she knew most of it was true, parts of it weren't; she thought Draco was much better than Ron; she didn't know why, but yet she knew he was.

"As for the latter questions; none of your god damn business. Now if you don't mind I would be tremendously grateful if you could leave, Oh and tell Ginny I said hi, and that she can come visit anytime she wants, Goodbye Ron," She spat as the red head, He violently got up and stormed out the wing.

She breathed deeply, She wondered what Draco was thinking; but how could she even fathom what he was feeling when she couldn't comprehend what feelings she had. 'Merlin, this is hard,' she thought to herself, before drifting back to sleep.

Hermione got up and rolled over to see her husband with his arms around her, stirring at her movement. She gently brushed his blonde hair off his pale face before planting a kiss on his lips, He moaned wanting more pulling his wife against his face before rolling on top of her, she was giggling between kiss, so was he. They were happy; content; there life was perfect.

"Shhhhh, you'll wake the children," she giggled at her husband, before kissing him again; and again; and again; and again. He smiled at her.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy, I love you," He whispered.

"I love you to, Draco Lucius Malfoy," She whispered back to her loving husband. "You hungry?" She asked quietly in her ear.

"Sounds like Severus is, better feed him before he wakes Andromeda up…too late," Draco laughed, before lifting his wife of the bed and planting her on the floor.

"I say you look ravishing today Mrs Malfoy," Hermione smiled at the sound of her name.

"Why, Thank you Mr Malfoy, you don't look so bad yourself," He laughed and kissed her neck making her moan in pleasure.

"We better feed the kids," He smiled at his wife before they both departed from their room to their children's rooms. Upon seeing his mother Severus giggled making his curly blonde hair bounce on his head, he reached his small hands toward his mother and putting them round her neck. Draco laughed.

"Merlin can't I get a lay in around here," There daughter yelled from her room, making all three of them laugh.

"Come on Andy, we are going down to have breakfast," Draco shouted down the hallway to his daughter; laughing. Hermione carried her son down the stairs, staring into his beautiful brown eyes. Andromeda stalked to the kitchen following her parents.

"What's for breakfast, Riley?" Andromeda asked the small house elf, who smiled at her before bowing.

"Eggs and Bacon; your favourite, Miss," the house elf stated still bowing.

"Thanks Riley. You know you don't have to bow," Andromeda laughed. Hermione smiled at her daughter proud of her attitude toward the house elves.

"I'll get Severus' food, you guy sit down and tuck in," Hermione said while putting her son into his highchair. Of course, with reluctance from Andromeda, the family waited till she returned to start eating. Hermione put down Severus' food in front of him.

"What do you say, Severus?" Draco prompted his son.

"Thank you mummy," Severus giggled before digging into his food. Riley pulled the chair back for Hermione.

"Thank you Riley, this looks delicious as always," Hermione told the house elf, who was now blushing. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, miss," the house elf said before leaving the room.

"Andy, you're mother and I would like to talk to you about school," Draco told his daughter, her strait blonde hair turned violently with her face, her grey eyes wide wondering what it was her father was going to say.

"Yes dear, we are very impressed with your grades, and the school have sent us a letter," Her mother said, Andy's eyes widened.

"Don't look so worried dear; it's good news," Her father laughed.

"Mrs McGonagall sent us the letter yesterday when you were in bed and you have been made a prefect," Her mother smiled at her daughter.

"And the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, I am so proud of you Andromeda," her father told her. "I got you and your tem the latest brooms as soon as I hear the news."

"Oh and I got you extra books for you to study with," Her mother added. Andromeda smiled.

"Thanks, but dad don't ever call me Andromeda again," Andy told her father.

"But it's such a lovely name, maybe if you knew why we gave it to you…" Draco whined.

"Yes, yes I know. Your aunt was called it, and she was brave and all, and made the right choices despite what everyone else thought of her," Andy moaned, having heard about her great aunt several times. Severus giggled at his sister's annoyance.

"Speaking of your mother's side of the family, Teddy's coming over tomorrow to babysit while we go out," Hermione told her family, Andy and Severus beamed, they enjoyed it when the ever changing Teddy made the odd appearance at the manor; he brought laughter. "Andromeda will be coming to, I expect you not to insult her name while she is here Andy." Andy laughed and nodded.

"Oh; good. Where are we going dear?" Draco asked his wife.

"You'll have to wait and see," Hermione laughed. Severus giggled; he loved his mother's laugh. "On Saturday we are going to Diagon Alley, to get your school stuff and a cat for you, to say well done," She turned to her daughter, who beamed back at her.

"I have noticed that Crookshanks the second is rather lonely," Andromeda laughed, Severus' face lit up at the name of his beloved cat; who he often hugged.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast and had got dressed, Andromeda went to the library to study for her next year at Hogwarts with her mother.

Draco took his son outside to get his on a small child's broom, they were soon joined by Andy who whizzed around on her broom all over the garden, racing with her dad, while Hermione was with Severus and Crookshanks the second.

Draco and Andromeda came down from their many races when he finally admitted that his daughter had beaten him at almost all their races. Andy hugged her little brother and whispered assurance that he would not be better than her at Quidditch or any study and telling him he might as well not try. Draco hugged his wife, soon enough the whole Malfoy family were laughing; content with their life; oh, their perfect life.

**REVIEW** _please _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Only plot is mine**

**A/N: Ok so this is a short one; and the next one is really short sorry! Please review :) Have a great day!**

CHAPTER 4: Desperation

Draco and Hermione woke up with smiles on their faces, having had very similar dreams; they closed their eyes hoping to return to the perfect life that was in their dreams; that was with each other; with their children; their future.

Hermione was going to her common room; she couldn't go to classes until tomorrow but she could leave the hospital wing; she was desperate to see him; her dream husband. She knew he would be in lessons in half an hour so she rushed; she had to see him. She quickly opened the door, and walked into the grand room.

Draco quickly got up from the couch and wrapped his strong arms around her resting his head on the top of hers; she enclosed his body in her arm; laying her head on his muscular chest. He kissed her head, before realising her from his grip, and looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you feeling ok?" Draco asked, allowing the concern to flow through his voice, he knew it wasn't real but he still thought of her as his wife. He didn't know if she felt the same, but, GOD, he wished she did.

"Yes, I will be able to go to classes tomorrow. You ok? You're not going to vomit on me, are you?" She laughed, gazing into his silver eyes, longing to make her dream come true; longing for him to love her; longing for Severus and Andromeda. He stared back his silver orbs showing depth; they were full emotions; she could've easily got lost in them.

"Yes I am, don't worry I won't vomit," he laughed, Hermione's heart raced as he leant forward; cupping his warm hands on her cheeks and stroking then gently. Their foreheads met; their breathing became heavy. Draco suddenly pulled away, and stared into Hermione's eyes which widened with confusion.

What was he doing, his family would hate him, and after all they gave up for him. He wouldn't do that to them; he couldn't do that to them. She would never feel the same way about him, would she; then why is she here with him? The dream would never become a reality, would it? Why did he want it to come true; why was she all he could think about; she's just a mudblood; a beautiful; heroic; clever; amazing mudblood.

He couldn't take it; staring into her beautiful brown eyes, it was so tempting; so wrong, yet so right. He abruptly left the room; immediately regretting it; immediately wishing he was there with her.

Hermione was baffled as to why Draco had left so suddenly, he had been so nice and then just left. He had almost kissed her, again, only to smirk and walk away. Was he playing with her; teasing her to embarrass her; to prove a point; to want him more; to get what he wanted; to get her to feel this way.

She wished it could be simple; that she could get rid of these problematic feelings; that confuse her so, but she knew very well she couldn't; for however wrong it was; it felt so right. Draco wished the same, both unsure how to react around with each other; should they keep the truce which is pulling them together; or should they scrap it and fall apart. Neither wanted the latter, but did they really have a choice, could they just leave each other; forget their feelings.

Hermione lay in bed trying to fathom what her feelings were towards Draco; only to aggravate herself further with the sheer quantity of her passion, desire and need for Draco. She felt hurt that he had pulled away from the almost kiss, that she wanted so much. She missed her dream; where everything was in place; where everything was perfect; where she was content. She wanted that life; but it would not come without difficulty. She could lose Harry, Ginny, Ron and the rest of them.

When the school day was finished Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room, as she dreaded seeing Draco after what had almost happened. She was greeted by Ginny and Harry kissing in front of a rather disgruntled Ron, as soon as she saw Ron she felt the tension rise in the room and a knot in her stomach, she wanted to run out but she had to face him. Ginny swiftly removed herself from kissing Harry when she saw Hermione; she ran up to her and gave her a hug. Harry waved uttering greetings and Ron gave a short irritated nod in her direction.

Ginny apologised for her brother's rudeness, but Hermione couldn't tell whether she was on her side or just didn't want to lose her as a friend. Then George suddenly apparated in the room laughing, exclaiming that he had just stink-bombed McGonagall's office. As soon as he saw Hermione he scooped her into a hug; their relationship had improved greatly after the war, something Hermione was glad of; he always made her laugh.

"Ok Mione, give it up, what's the deal with Malfoy and you?" George coughed out of his laughter, Ron's eyes shot up to glare at Hermione.

"Seeming as you asked so nicely George, Malfoy and I have a truce, to be nice to one another, as we have to spend so much time with each other, you guys don't mind do you?" Hermione said, after which her friends shook their heads, all except Ron who gave a stubborn 'hmpf' before storming to his dormitory. Ginny shouting after him telling his he is immature.

"For you Mione, anything," George smiled before apparating out. Ginny then grabbed Hermione's arm dragging her, once again, into the bathroom, giggling. Harry looked shadily at the two girls going to the bathroom as the door closed.

"Ok spit it out, what is really going on with you and Draco," Ginny squealed. Hermione was hesitant whether to confide in her friend, unsure and scared of what her reaction would be.

"I really like him, we…umm...we almost kissed," Hermione quickly stuttered, only to be drowned out but her friends screaming. She cringed as Ginny squeezed her.

"Oh Merlin, I totally saw that coming, you are perfect for each other, it's like, umm what's that Muggle book, umm, Julia and Ronald," she shrieked in Hermione's ear.

"Romeo and Juliet," Hermione corrected her friend.

"That's the one," Ginny realised her friend from her strong clasp.

"We didn't even kiss, he pulled away and ran off, he doesn't like me," Hermione whimpered, slightly intimidated by her friend.

"Don't be ridiculous, didn't you see the way he looked at you in the hospital wing, there was so much passion," Ginny roared at Hermione.

"I was unconscious, if you remember," Hermione retorted.

"Well I was too busy looking at Draco gazing at you," Hermione laughed at her friends excuse. "We better go before Harry gets any more suspicious," Ginny giggled dragging Hermione out of the bathroom and into the warm red and gold common room; and sure enough Harry was sitting in the middle of the common room on the sofa looking very suspiciously at the girls; making Ginny giggle more.

"You better go to your dorm Mione," Ginny giggled before whispering in Hermione's ear "Tell him how you feel, and then snog him, and report back to me tomorrow."

Hermione quietly opened the door to her common room quietly and slowly after delaying for a good ten minutes. Draco was waiting on the sofa when she came in.

"Look, Hermione, I sorry, I didn't mean to run off, it's just my family and" Draco whispered getting up from the sofa, but not moving any further than a standing position.

"Don't worry, I understand, it's hard for you, hell it's hard for everyone, but especially for you, I mean with him being in your house and all," Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah, well I didn't get tortured. Umm I'm sorry about my aunt and doing nothing about it, I wish I did, do you still have the…" Draco murmured.

Hermione nodded, before mumbling "It wasn't your fault; you couldn't do anything about; plus you helped us."

"I don't want to be horrid to you, but this truce thing isn't working, and it's bringing up unwanted feelings, so if you don't mind can we tone down the friendliness, at least for now?" Draco breathed, Hermione weakly nodded.

"I agree, even if I did share this feelings with you, it would be unwise to start a relationship in the current situation," Hermione lied; Draco disguised a breath of regret with one of relief. Hermione's eyes filled with tears; she felt a loss; the loss of the future she dreamt of; the loss of Severus, Andromeda and Draco.

He was going to leave it, to let her go; but he couldn't; he needed her; he needed the possibility of their future. He ran up to the departing girl, a clasped his hands around her cheeks, wiping away her tears in the process and resting his forehead on hers; Slowly bringing his lips closer to hers.

"I can't do this; I can't pretend not to feel this way; I love you Hermione; I fucking love you," Draco whispered, before pulling her forward letting their noses meet; their lips were now millimetres apart, Draco slowly pushed his lips so they were encased hers.

His tongue begged for entry in her mouth, she gladly gave it making the kiss deeper and it became more passionate, Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione. They had lost themselves in the kiss, Draco finally drew back looking into her eyes; her beautiful eyes. Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact, she grabbed his hair and pushed his head to her.

Passionately she let her tongue to battle against his; he drew back again kissing her neck and jaw; Hermione moaned at the pleasure; pulling his head closer to her. She needed him closer. He needed her closer. They needed each other.


	5. Chapter 6

A/N: another short chapter sorry, please review! Have a great day!

Disclaimer: Not mine, JK owns everything but the plot

CHAPTER 6: Confessing

"Ok, Ginny's going to be fine with it; but Harry and Ron are going to kill us," Hermione sighed; why couldn't it be easy; why couldn't they just be in love and just be together? "I hate this; all of this; I just want to be with you; I don't want the consequences," She complained striding across the room.

"Ok, fine yes your friends will probably ignore you for a bit; but they'll come around," Draco attempted to ease her anxiety. Then realising the issues he would face at home. "Shit, they'll never accept you; they'll disown me; my family will leave me; they'll be so disappointed; I go and do this after all they gave up for me," He was on the verge of tears; He hated what he had done to them; and what they would think of the girl who he love; who he wanted to be the new 'Mrs Malfoy'.

Hermione looked sympathetically at Draco, "We have to do it soon; or it will affect our concentration levels and therefore our studies," Draco smirked at her approach to the situation; but all in all agreed; they had to tell them quick.

"You go to the common room, and I'll Owl my parents," Draco breathed, Hermione started for the door but stopped promptly.

"Clothes; I need clothes," She had realised that they had forgotten to put clothes on when they had woken up. She ran up to Draco giving him a peck of the cheek before collecting her clothing franticly and running to her room. Draco chuckled at his lover; before gathering his clothing and going to his room to change into his clothes for the day.

Once Hermione had changed into her attire for the day she slowly walked down the stairs, and hesitantly towards the door. Draco picked up on these actions and smirked, he walked up to her.

"Can't bring yourself to do it either, honestly where's that Gryffindor bravery," Draco murmured in her ear. Hermione promptly turned.

"I am going," she spat, knowing he was right, she stormed out leaving Draco with a quill and parchment to start his letter to his parents. Draco didn't know how to break it to them, should it be fast; or essay like. He scribbled words down on a piece of parchment.

'Dear; Mother and Father,

I am writing to inform you that I am dating Hermione Granger.

Yours,

Draco'

He swiftly removed his scrawling's and started again.

'Dear Mother and Father,

I know this will disappoint you, but I implore you to see reason. I am dating and very much in love with Hermione Granger. I know how much this will inconvenience your pride, our family name, and in time our family's blood status. But I look for you to see reason, to look at the opportuneness of the current state of affairs. She, being part of the golden trio, could get our reputation the boost it needs and could get your job at the ministry back. I don't expect you to be pleased but you can at least be civil if and when you see her.

Yours

Draco'

He quickly attached it to his owl; before he could back out and sent it off to his parents; not sure what to expect back, if anything at all.

After quite a few detours, Hermione finally reached the Gryffindor common room, timidly she said the password. The fat lady let her in; she saw a mass of red head knowing it was the Weasleys, she walked over to the only one with long hair, Ginny turned around swiftly and seeing the look on Hermione's face quickly escorted her to the bathroom, which was host to all there girly chats.

"Tell me everything," Ginny ordered, if there was one thing Hermione loved about her friend it would be that she could read her like a book; she didn't need to explain anything.

"Well, umm…He…the thing is…He…um," Hermione struggled, Ginny looked expectant and more impatient. "We had hot passionate sex, and I enjoyed it immensely and I plan to do it again and again and…you get the picture," Hermione blurted out, earning her a pat on the back and a laugh from Ginny.

"About time, the sexual tension between you two has been growing like crazy for the past few years, I mean it's obvious you care about each other, at least to me," Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled, knowing that not all her friends would be this accepting.

"Don't tell my brother that; just say that you're dating, he doesn't need to know the detail like me. Speaking of which, give me an account, NOW," Ginny demanded, Hermione complied.

Ron was fuming, Harry was looking extremely uncomfortable, George was looking shocked and slightly disappointed yet understanding, Lavender was looking smug, Ginny was beaming, , and Neville, well Neville was looking completely confused.

Then it all erupted; the room filled with noise, Ginny was explaining the passion between forbidden lovers, Ron was yelling nonsense, Lavender was laughing, Harry and George were trying to calm down Ron, Neville was wondering around hopelessly, and Hermione was tearing up at the scene materialising in front of her.

"No, no, no, it's meant to be me she falls for. Hermione tell me this isn't true, I love you," Ron yelled, the room was silent, apart from the squeals and wails from Lavender when she heard the latter of the Ron's rant.

"It is true, I am with Draco now, and there is nothing any of you can do about it, so if you want to continue being my friend, then you must put your petty squabbles behind you," Hermione shouted above Lavender, before storming out.

Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room, knowing there was only one way to approach the situation. He climbed on the top of the table; checking everyone was present.

"I am dating Hermione Granger," he announced before jumping off the table and walking through the masses of shocked Slytherins. Pansy whimpered looking devastated, she had always thought that she would be with him, and now Hermione the perfect girl was in the way. Blaise however, much in contrast to the other Slytherins, was patting him mate on the back and commenting on his 'great smoking hot sassy catch'. Draco couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's comments and at Pansy's pathetic sobs, as he walked out the common room.

Lucius started shaking angrily, despite his wife's many attempts to calm his nerves; he clenched his fists around his son's letter before tossing it into the corner of the dark living room. He grabbed his wand of the black leather couch and uttered a spell which swiftly set the letter into a burst of violent flames. Narsacissa's wand shot out her pocked as she extinguished the flames.

"That selfish boy, after all we've done for him after all we gave up," he shouted.

"Darling, please look on the bright side as Draco said, it will increase our reputation a great deal," Narsacissa calmly stated, only to be given an angry glance by her husband.

"Do you want me to write back, or will you," she asked her angry husband, maintaining her calm.

"Write," he laughed before returning to his angry expression, "Write about a matter like this no this simply cannot be expressed by a measly letter," he spat.

"Then what do you suggest we do, dear?" she asked.

"I think it's about time we visited our son," Lucius hissed.


	6. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ok I am soooooooo sorry this is really late, blame the Hunger Games I have been reading them and several other books, ARRRRG. Anyway this is one of the last chapters YAY, thank you for reading, R&R please :) will update the couple of chapters soon! :) Have a great day._

CHAPTER 7: Visit

Hermione looked at Draco in confusion they were in transfiguration and Professor McGonagall had just asked to see them in her office, they were confused as to why; It could be normal head girl and boy duties; she could have found out about the sex they had had a couple nights previous, Hermione and Draco hoped it wasn't the latter.

Draco took Hermione's hand and they got up warily and walked toward the door in the same manner, awkwardly passing the staring class. They walked towards the heads office in an equally awkward silence. Hermione occasionally glancing towards Draco for reassurance, he complied by squeezing her hand.

When they finally reached the office, Draco's eyes widened when he saw his parents with stern looks on their faces. Hermione sensed his worry and squeezed his hand in a reassuring way.

"Mother, father; as you are here I assume you have read my letter, and are disappointed in me," Draco projected hiding his worry from his voice.

"Disappointed, Draco; Disappointed hardly coverers it; you are ruining rears of family history by even associating with this girl, and you think we are disappointed in you! No; we are furious," Lucius spat, Narsacissa gave her son a sympathetic look.

"With all due respect Mr Malfoy, times have changed," the professor said from the corner of the room eyeing him with great disapproval.

"I do not wish for your respect as it is clear I will not receive it from anyone who knows of my previous alliance, I am aware times have changed, but I am not willing to give up years of tradition for a silly little know-it-all mudblood," Hermione tensed at these words tears streaming down her face, what was she thinking, that's all she would ever be to his family, and him, she could never be with him.

Draco looked from his lover to his family, unsure what to do, he wanted to reassure Hermione tell her everything was ok, tell her that she was so much more, but he couldn't not now. He daren't go against his father, and it would break his mother.

He made no move to comfort Hermione, he could tell she noticed; he felt terrible; she had given him everything a couple of night ago, she probably thought he was talking advantage of her, and he hated it. He slowly let go Hermione's hand, she understood the meaning of this; he was letting her go; choosing his parents over her. She slowly walked out the room, feeling broken, used and betrayed.

Draco watched Hermione leave; it was killing him, his father walked over to him pulling him into an awkward embrace. "You did the right thing," he whispered. Draco felt quite the opposite, he felt he hadn't done the right thing, he had let her go; the only person he had ever loved go because of a petty prejudice from his father; he had let his father rule him. He squirmed trying to run after her, but his father only held him closer repeating his last sentence firmly and angrily.

"Lucius, we have to go," Narsacissa told her husband, still looking at her son with regret and sympathy; she took her husband's hand and dissaperated, leaving a heartbroken Draco and a disapproving Professor in the room.

"Talk to her, tell her how you feel, you can't let your parents make the decisions for you, no matter how hard it is you must be true to yourself," Professor McGonagall told Draco, who let a few tears slip from his eyes.

Hermione walked awkward into charms; after spending ages trying to make herself look like she hadn't just been crying. She took a seat next to Ginny, who looked at her immediately knowing something was wrong. After the class finish she dragged her friend to the bathroom and began questioning her on what had happened; Hermione couldn't answer; she just cried. Ginny took the hint and consoled her for an hour before asking again.

"Hermione, you need to tell me so I can help," Ginny pleaded her friend, she had a good idea what it was about; but she couldn't predict the details of what had happened.

"It's Draco," Hermione whimpered, before explaining what had happened in Professor McGonagall's office. Ginny listen in shock at what Draco had done, she knew he loved her but why had he done this.

"I think you need to confront him," Ginny told her heartbroken friend. "If you don't I will, and I won't be so forgiving," she said before walking Hermione back to her dorm. She left her at the door, understanding that she wanted to face it alone.

Hermione walked into the common room, finding Draco waiting for her on the sofa with tears in his eyes. He stood and slowly edged towards her, dragging his feet slightly as he moved, his head hung yet his eyes were constantly on her. She stared at him with wide eyes, unsure how to react to his approach. She shuffled away from him; he stopped moving at her response to his advance.

Of course she would not want him, after what he had done how could she bear to even look at him; even be in the same room as him; let alone forgive him? He would need to come up with something much better than a rushed apology to get her back, if he could get her back at all. He gave her an apologetic look, she looked close to tears.

"Draco, I don't want your sorry looks; your apology's, I just want an explanation for what happened…Now," Hermione whimpered, failing to sound stern.

Draco didn't notice that it was not stern; he noticed the hurt behind her voice; and it killed him, knowing he caused it; knowing it was all his fault; knowing he could have prevented it; knowing that if he had done it differently she would be happy and in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Draco started.

"I said I didn't want your apologies; they mean nothing to me, your choice was clear, now explain," Hermione spat.

"They're my family, and I know they will learn to accept you, they just need time to see that, and they won't give us that time if I chose you, after all they have done for me I couldn't have them hurting," Draco stuttered, knowing it wasn't enough.

"What about my feelings, don't you care if I hurt," Hermione snivelled between the sobs that were now forcing their way through her mouth and tears that were now streaming down her face.

"I…I," Draco tried to start not knowing how to finish.

"Y…you know what; don't st...start, I don't want to hear, I…I don't want any more of your excuses, I…I'm done with it. I'm going to b…b...bed," Hermione cried before running to her room. Draco sighed before plummeting down back onto the sofa and yielding to the sobs threatening to appear.

Hermione sunk into her bed, clutching to her pillow like her life depended on it. She rammed her head into the pillow and let out muffled weeps and tears.

How could he, she gave everything to him and now he just gave her up, he didn't care about her, he just used her, did he, or is he genuinely sorry, does he actually care, does he thirst to be with her the same way she does him, does he constantly think of her, does he regret it? She hated not knowing, and hated not having the confidence and self-control to find out.

His grey eyes haunted her trough out the night setting her on edge with their depth that burned in her soul, yet also comforting her.

After listening to Hermione's stifled sobs through her door until she fell asleep, Draco went to is room, wishing that he could have comforted her but he couldn't it would have made things worse. He couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about what he had done, how it had affected her, and that he could never take it back and she would never forgive him, but he knew he would try everything to get her back, or at least to make her happy.

_A/N; Ok sorry again for being late! R&R please._


	7. Chapter 8

_A/N; Ok this is the last proper chapter, there will be and Epilogue,R Its all J.K's not mine, sorry bout not putting a discalimer on the last chapter but I cba to put it on :)_

CHAPTER 8: Loose ends

Draco paced down the corridor to his transfiguration class, not caring that he was late; not caring his tie was half done up; not caring his hair was scruffy; not caring that his crumpled shirt was half tucked into his creased trousers. At this point hope seemed to be lost on everything he desired, although his father had now agreed to his 'affair' with Hermione; Draco was unable to gain her favour once more. Hermione had gone back to sitting next to Weasly and hanging onto every word he said.

He pushed the door open aggressively and slumped onto his chair, he spent most of the lesson staring a Hermione's curly hair which was on the seat in front of him. No one noticed accept Ron, and Ron didn't like it one bit. Ron wanted to show the whole world that Hermione was his all his, though he knew that, deep down, she was not his; she was far from his; she was Draco's, and this angered him.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hair gently and planted his lips onto hers. Hermione was shocked at this rash movement, but soon gathered her bearings and kissed him back, it was a passionate kiss but it was missing the same desire and love she had felt with Draco. They quickly broke apart when Draco grabbed Ron by the collar and threw him across the room, usually Hermione would not condone violence but Draco looked so god damn sexy that this time she let it pass.

Draco left Ron unconscious in the corner of the room, and before the professor could complain scooped up Hermione and ran with her out the room, she was in fits of laughter when they reached their common room. Draco placed her on the floor and pulled her into a tight and passionate embrace, they stayed like this in quietness for ages each of them spilling their emotions into the hug; saying what they never could with their grip of one another; silently apologising to one another.

Eventually Draco broke the embrace to look into Hermione's eyes, he could tell she hadn't forgiven him yet, but he knew she would, she need him as much as he need her. She knew she would forgive him as well, she knew she couldn't hold this grudge forever, but at the moment she wasn't ready to forgive him.

"I'm sorry…" Draco started; only to be interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"I know," Hermione said. She always knew. Everything! Of course she did she was Hermione Granger she knew everything.

Draco nodded pulling her into a kiss, "I'll never chose them over you again, they'll learn to live with it, they'll have to, what with you, in the fullness of time, being the next Mrs Malfoy, producing heirs to their legacy," he whispered in her ear after the kiss had finish, the latter bit shocked Hermione, he wanted her to be the next Mrs Malfoy. "I love you," He breathed.

"I love you too," She told him.

_A/N; I know its short sorry, LOVE YOU GUYS! R&R please._


	8. Chapter 9

_A/N; might do another, when I have time THANKS FFOR READING THIS R&R please. Have a great day. :) 3_

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE J.K's_

EPILOGUE;

Lucius picked up his grandchildren from Malfoy Manor, where he had previously live; not that anyone could guess, despite the name it looked nothing like it used to it was a bright place with flowers blooming everywhere. Hermione really was the best thing for the place; he knew that from the beginning he just needed some time to figure it out.

His son really did love her, and quite soon after graduating married her, Lucius consented, with a bit of persuading, yet regardless of a slightly cold relationship between his daughter-in-law and him, he had learnt to love her, and the perks of having one of the golden trio in his family; he got his job back and was now respected. Hermione although she didn't respect him, found him great intellectual company.

Hermione and Draco's dream came true; it turned out to be more of a prophecy rather than a dream. Everything was perfect, for now at least.

_A/N; _

_Dear all my lovely readers,_

_Thank you so much for reading,_

_Always,_

_Dumbleingpotter_


End file.
